Human in a Aliens Boots. Alien in a Humans Boots
by MeAndNNY
Summary: Zim is trying out a new invention to help him see inside Dib's head so he can know more about his weaknesses and destroy him. But things go wrong and Zim and Dib's body switch so now Zim has Dib's body and Dib has Zim's body.
1. The Plotting

Authors Note: This is my first Invader Zim fic. I've done a few of JTHM fics but that's about it. Please read and review and fill me with oodles of comments so I can be inspired and right more! Yay! Another thing. If you like drawing, like me. You are more than welcome to draw anything relating to my Fic! Let me know when you draw something so that at the end of each chapter I'll put the link to your drawing. Thanks!  
  
Disclamier: All characters in this fic is own by the Almighty Jhonen. *Applauds*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
- Opening scene - * A series of colors can be seen flashing through the windows of an oddly shaped, turquoise house. Zooming in from the outside view, into the house, into the kitchen, and down the garbage trash can. The flashes of colors becoming brighter and soon noises of machinery, burning metal, and the taco crunching of Gir's mouth. *  
  
Zim- "Gir! One of the most important rules of being an invader is knowing your enemy as well as you no yourself. Having enemies and conquering planets do not mix well at all! You must first destroy your enemy and then it's smooth sailing from there on in. This is why I have come up with this most engenius plan to find out more about that filthy, disgusting human DIB!  
  
Gir- "Yay!! Enemy destroying!! I like destroying!"  
  
Zim- "Yes Gir, we will soon be able to see inside the incredibly large head of Dib and know his every weakness. I will find out so much about him that It'll be as if I have become him and then, destroy him...Mwahahaha-  
  
Gir- "Whee Hehe Whee Hehehehe!!!!"  
  
- Membrane Home - * Dib is seen sitting on the couch and his kid sister Gaz way at the far end of the other side of the couch playing her Game slave 2. Dib suddenly stands and looks around shocked *  
  
Dib- " Gaz! Something is gonna happen! Something...  
  
Gaz- "What's gonna happen Dib?...  
  
Dib- " I...don't...know... But it's something bad. And I have the feeling Zim is behind this.  
  
Gaz- "Go away."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Ending Note: Short? Yes I know x.x But the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I promise. What dont you beileve me!? You will see! You will all see! *Storms out the room* *Comes back 20 minutes later* Hehe sorry bout that. Anyhow Read and Review, and please if you need to flame be gentle. The Next chapter will be up shortly. 


	2. The Switch

Author's Note: Hiya everyone! Sorry I took long to get this chapter up, even though I said it'll be up soon. Im sorry!!!! Forgive me? Anyhow, here's chapter 2 On Aliens in an Human's Boots, Human in an Aliens Boots. Also, Im still allowing anyone to draw anything relating to this fic. If you want written permission, or want to send me the link to the pic so that I may put it up here, or send me the pic and ill post the image here, Just E-mail me at my new E-mail address at Homicidal@HeHe.com Thanks for your time and Enjoy! And dont forget to Review! I love getting comments!!  
  
Disclamier: All characters used in this fic are property of the none other All Mighty Jhonen!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Opening Scene- * Skool is close to finishing as Ms Bitters draws the conclusion of Television causing brain damage and other dieases. Dib is eyeing Zim like he always does and Zim sits there acting suspiciously clam with a malicious grin upon his green face.*  
  
Ms Bitters- " So, ask you can see children Television is not only a guiding sumstance to the rotting of you brain, it also causes rumatisium."  
  
- Outside Skool Yard - * The bell has just rang and you can see children jumping out of windows, and running out from the front door. We zoom in to see Dib following Zim from behind, until they get outside *  
  
Dib- " Okay Zim, tell me what your up to. "  
  
Zim- " I don't know what your talking about"  
  
Dib- " Don't play dumb with me Zim! I know your up to something. I felt it yesterday, I felt it in my bones!  
  
Zim- " Well if you must now... Today is they day I bring doom upon your filthy human head with this!   
  
*Zim holds up a device that looks like a purple and green flashlight that are connected at the ends somehow*  
  
Dib- " What are you gonna do? Flash me to death?  
  
*Dib looks at Zim with a crooked smile*  
  
Zim- " Pitiful human! With this device I will be able to look inside your incredibly large head and see what your deepest, darkest secrets are, what you fear most, and a whole bunch of....Things! You wouldn't want to be revielled! "  
  
Dib- " It just looks like a couple flashlights to me. "  
  
Zim- " Don't underestimate my knowledge!!!  
  
Dib- "..."  
  
Zim- " Now Dib! Prepare yourself for your final days of Doom!  
  
* With that, Zim pointed the green flashlight towards him and the purple one towards Dib. Before anyone could react, there was a purple and green flash and you could see Dib and Zim lying on there back on the floor with there eyes closed. They both moaned at the same time and began opening there eyes. *  
  
Zim- " Ugh... Hmm...Something must have backfired.  
  
* Zim rubs his eyes with his hands *  
  
Zim- " Huh!? Whats this!? My fingers! I have four of them! And, and my hands, there pale! What's going on!  
  
Dib- " Ugh..."  
  
* Zim hears Dib and looks up quickly. And sees himself *  
  
Zim- " Oh No!! The device must have switch our bodies! Quick where is it so that I can get out of this Human stink body and back into my own!  
  
* ZIm frantically looks around for the device, then sees Dib holding it *  
  
Dib- " Hehehe... I don't think so! You see, now that im in your body, I can have complete access to your house, then I'll be able to take photos, then switch our bodies, then it'll be seconds till your lying on an autopsy table with you squeedly spooch all over it. "  
  
Zim- " Oh! You filthy piece of garbage!   
  
Dib- " Name calling will get you now where Zim! Or should I say Dib? "  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Ending Note: Yay! Chapter 2!! This one is a bit longer than the first, and has a bit more of a plot to it now. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 where things get a bit more exciting! Mwahaha!!! Then soon all of you will be at my feet bowing down to me! Mwahahaha!! *Whitecoats enter* No! Im sorry I didn't mean to be rude! Please don't take me back there! I promise to be good! I swear! Noooo!!!!!!!! 


End file.
